


Little Sister

by Spettrocoli



Series: SKAM requests [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Magnusson!reader, Mocking, Night Talks, Reader-Insert, Teasing, fem!reader - Freeform, overprotective William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Tumblr request: Hi! I don't know if you take anon request but I'll try. Could you write sth about MagnussonReader & Chris where they're close friends. She hates his & Will's choices but she falls in love with Chris anyway, at some point she starts to avoid both because of her feelings. So there is a lot of support, night talks, mocking, teasing, flirting, bickering, angst, fluff, overprotective William ect. With maybe prompts: 10, 31, 56, 66, 70, 74, 173, 179, 208. Sorry if that's too much 😂 Thanks in advance!10. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad"31. "You make me feel at home"56. "Please don't cry"66. "I'm worried about you"70. "If you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart"74. "Have you seen my hoodie?" "Nooo." "You're wearing it, aren't you?"173. "I just really miss talking to you"179. "You make me feel alive"208. "I don't know anyone else who can make me feel this way"





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.

The first thing you heard, even before you opened your eyes, were two very familiar voices talking cheerfully in the kitchen. You made a face and a grunt left your lips. You turned and sank your face in the soft pillow. However, it did nothing; at this point you were already awake. You waited five minutes hoping you would fall back to sleep. You gave up and got up rubbing your eyes and yawning. You slowly made your way to the kitchen in your embarrassing pajamas with colorful unicorns on a yellow background. You opened the sliding door to the kitchen to see your older brother William and his best friend Chris standing and talking way too loud for your likings. Hearing the door, Chris turned to you and smiled widely. “Look, my favourite girl in the world finally decided to honour us with her presence!” he exclaimed drawing William’s attention. He smiled at you sweetly.

“You’re talking too loud” you complained making your way to hug Chris who had opened his arms to invite you in. You hugged him putting your head on his chest which shook with his laughter.

“It’s eleven” William noticed. He seemed unable to understand that you loved dearly sleeping in every time you could.

“It’s Sunday” you retorted. He snorted shaking his head amused. “Cocoa?” he asked already knowing the answer. You nodded and unwillingly pulled apart from Chris to sit at the table.

“Are you and the girls coming to the party tonight?” Chris asked while William was preparing your breakfast.

“I don’t know, maybe?” You replied unsure.

“You don’t know?”

“It’s morning and you’re asking too many questions” you said making him laugh. “Right.” He nodded.

“Why do you care, anyway? You’re not having sex with any of my friends, you know it, right?” you asked slightly more awake.

William put your cocoa and a plate with two slices of toasted bread with strawberry jam in front of you and smiled finding the whole situation very funny.

“Hey, we don’t have any agreement about not having sex with one another’s friends” he complained.

“We don’t” you confirmed biting a slice of bread “but I don’t want you to have sex with them and then break their heart, this happened once already and it wasn’t nice” you explained looking at your brother disapproving.

“Not again, please!” he said exasperated making Chris laugh.

“You didn’t talk with me for like two weeks, wasn’t that enough?” he asked making you shake your head. “It will never be enough until you will learn how to treat girls right.”

Chris was still laughing. “Okay, fine, I won’t have sex with any of your friends, I don’t want to be reminded of that one mistake for the rest of my life” he capitulated.

“Good boy” you praised him with a smile making the two of them smile amused. The three of you knew perfectly how you had the two most popular boys of the school rapped around your finger. Both of them were totally soft for you. They loved you with their whole heart and would move mountains for you but you loved them just as much. You had grown together they had always looked after you and were always ready to fight to protect you. You couldn’t imagine a life without them. However, it didn’t mean you approved their choices. You didn’t like them fucking every girl of the school only to break their heart after, nor did you like them picking fights at every occasion. For this reason you would always pester them with endless lectures about why they shouldn’t have behaved how they did and how they should treat people differently.

Will turned to put the dishes in the dish washer and Chris winked at you. It seemed like he had pushed an invisible button, because as soon as he did so, you had the feeling of your blood boiling under the skin of your cheeks. You didn’t know how it happened or why, nor you could stop in any way. You hurried to hide your face behind the big cup your brother had given you for your tenth birthday all those years ago. You took some huge sips and before you could even notice, your cocoa was gone. You quickly ate the second toast and stood up under Chris’ confused stare. You put your dish and cup in the dishwasher.

“I have to study” you muttered before making your way to leave the kitchen. You weren’t out yet that you heard Chris calling after you. You turned to look at him. “You have moustache” he said pointing at his own face to show you where you had cocoa on yours and he offered you a napkin. You blushed embarrassed and accepted the napkin to clean your mouth.

“Now?”

He shook his head.

You spent the rest of the morning in your room studying, forgetting about the events of that morning.

You heard a knock on the door. “Come in” you said not turning, finishing writing the sentence you were writing for your essay.

“Lunch is ready” Chris said from the door. You nodded and stood following him. He put an arm around your shoulders while you walked to the kitchen.

“What were you studying?” he asked curious.

“I was writing an essay for Norwegian” you replied shrugging your shoulders.

“Do you want me to proofread it later?” he asked politely. To those who didn’t know him, he could seem a person who wasn’t really interested in school, and they weren’t wrong, but the guy had a natural talent for writing. You had told him several times he should work on it and improve it but he didn’t really care. Nevertheless, he always offered to help you with your essays and you were happy to accept.

You nodded smiling. “Thanks Chris.”

You two made your entrance into the kitchen and you inhaled the good smell.

“Raspeballs?” you guessed cheerfully. You loved those big balls made of potatoes and meat and it had been long since the last time you ate them.

“Yes! Are you happy?” William asked putting them into the dishes.

“You know I am!” you exclaimed kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

He smiled. He loved to make you happy, that was everything he cared for. Your simple ‘thank you’ was worth everything to him. You took the dishes and put them on the table and the three of you sat around it. This wasn’t unusual; you and William had always spent a lot of time with Chris even when you were just kids. Your family wasn’t the best back then and you would take every occasion you had to stay at Chris’. Now your only family was William so you didn’t need to refuge at Chris’ anymore but you still spent a lot of time with him, either at your house or at his. The lunch on Sunday at your house was a tradition just as much as lunch on Saturday at Chris’. The first time you did it was to celebrate the fact that your eldest half-brother had left Oslo and since then you had never stopped.

The conversation flowed easily during the lunch.

“Are you going to play Super Mario with me after lunch?” Chris asked you at some point.

“What for? You never win” you replied smirking.

“I did once” he retorted.

“Right… we played plenty of times” you reminded him with a smile. “Anyway I’m going at Eva’s later.”

“Oh, okay…” he replied nodding. He seemed somewhat unhappy but you might have imagined it.

After lunch you put the dishes in the dishwasher, no matter how many times William told you there was no need and that he could do it, each time you replied that he had already cooked and you wanted to do something to help. Meanwhile, Chris was sat at the table proofreading your essay. Once you had finished, he handed it to you and smiled. “It’s not bad.”

“Is there something I need to change?” you asked and he shook his head. You smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Chris.”

It seemed as if his smile had become brighter and his cheeks a little red but you thought once more that was your imagination.

You dressed before you going to Eva’s. On your way out, you stopped in the living room to say them goodbye. You stopped on the door. “I’m going; maybe I’ll see you at the party.”

“Come here and give me a goodbye kiss” William demanded pausing the game they were playing. You smiled and went to kiss him and Chris.

“Do you have something to put on for the party?” your brother asked and you showed him the bag in your hand in which you had put a dress and heels.

“Good girl, text me to let me know your plans, okay?” he said earning a nod from you.

“Bye guys” you said leaving and heard their goodbye before you were out the door.

It was a tradition to meet at Eva’s before parties or even just to talk or study together. That day you had agreed to meet to have something to eat and drink together while chatting about anything that came to your mind. You were the first one to arrive at her house always wanting to arrive a little early than a little late.

“Hey!” she smiled at you opening the door and let you in. She noticed your bag right away and without needing her to ask, you answered her question. “It’s a dress in case we decided to go to the party at Theo’s.”

“Why I didn’t know anything about this party?” she asked surprised.

“It was supposed to be only for third-years but Chris invited us, so I thought you girls might want to go” you explained.

“I’ll tell the others” she said typing a message for the group. You closed the door and followed her downstairs. Sometimes you wondered if they had taken you in their group only because you were William’s sister but they were actually good friends and you knew you could tell them anything.

In the next thirty minutes the others joined you. By the time Chris, the last one, had joined you, you were dressed for the party and were chatting with the others on Eva’s bed.

“So William invited us?” Vilde asked hopeful. “No, Chris did” you replied drinking your third glass of wine.

“Why did he?” Vilde asked confused.

“I thought it was obvious: he likes Y/N” Sana replied nonchalantly making you choke on your wine. You coughed. “Excuse me?” you asked with your bright eyes full of tears caused by the choking.

The girls exchanged a look.

“What?” You asked again.

“Well… Everyone can see how he looks at you” Noora said.

“Like a younger sister as always” you replied right away.

“Then why inviting you at the party?” Eva interjected.

“He is interested in one of you” you explained shrugging. She nodded unconvinced and the topic changed but your brain seemed stuck on that conversation. They were wrong. They didn’t know him the way you did and you were sure he didn’t see you that way and he never will. You were his best friend’s little sister.

You were still in your head when the girls decided it was time to go and they had to call you three times before they had your attention.

When you arrived the party was in full swing. Five minutes later you had lost all the girls. You sighed and went to the kitchen to take something to drink. Usually you enjoyed the parties because everyone knew you and wanted to make you have fun, either because they were William’s friends or because they wanted to become his friends, while girls usually wanted to get in his pants. It was like you were the princess that everyone treated the best they could. You made it to the kitchen smiling and waving at a couple of people who had noticed you. Once you got there you took a deep breath. The room wasn’t as crowded as the living room, it didn’t smell as bad and the music wasn’t as loud. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy to party, you loved it, especially with William and Chris, you simply weren’t in the mood that day. You poured some vodka in a clean plastic glass and took a sip. In that moment you someone patted you on your shoulder and you jumped out of your skin spilling some vodka.

“Sorry, didn’t want to scare you” Julian said and you turned to look at him.

“Oh it’s you” you said taking a hand to your chest to calm the fast beating of your heart and noticing your dress was soaked with vodka.

“Oh sorry!” he said noticing it. He gave you some napkins to dry it and you thanked him dabbing lightly the fabric. He was one of the Penetrators, they were William’s friends and they had always been there for him. That meant they knew you as well since you were always by his side and you always had the feeling he had asked them to watch out for you and take care of his little sister when he wasn’t around.

“William was wondering if you were coming to the party. Do you want me to take you to him?” he asked and you nodded. You didn’t want to spend the night alone. When you got to where the boys were and saw the situation you regretted agreeing to join them. William and Chris were sat on a sofa and around them there were many girls who seemed delighted to simply be in their proximity. It seemed like a harem. You didn’t like it and you were actually thinking to go back. Chris was making out with a girl while William was sat there, a girl by his side, literally all over him and some other girls around him, either sat or standing who were trying to get his attention without much success. He wasn’t looking nor listening at them and he was searching for someone in the crowd. Just before you turned and went back to the kitchen, he spotted you and smiled waving at you to join him. You sighed and thanked Julian making your way to your brother. He gave you some room asking a girl to get up. You gave her an apologetic smile and you sat between William and Chris feeling strangely out of place. You always felt well around them, they always made you feel welcomed, but that evening, surrounded by all those girls which weren’t more than object to them, you felt bad for them. William put an arm around your shoulders and smiled at you. “Are you having fun?” he asked. You nodded blankly.

“Is something wrong?” he asked slightly worried. You nodded again, unable to tear your eyes away from Chris and the girl, who were still kissing. William noticed and tapped on Chris’ shoulder to draw his attention. He pulled away from the kiss and finally noticed you. “Hey! Are you enjoying the party?” he greeted you with a big smile. You nodded. “Yeah, yeah… I think I need to drink something” you announced getting up from the sofa without waiting for their reply. They shared a worried look but you were already in the middle of the crowd. Once again you reached the kitchen and poured yourself some more vodka.

“Hey” you heard an unknown voice directed at you. You turned and saw a nice guy you vaguely remembered have seen around the school.

“Hi” you said back without much enthusiasm, taking a sip from your glass.

“Do you like the party?” he asked only to say something. It was the third time you heard that question in twenty minutes and t was beginning to get on your nerves.

You leaned with your back against the counter.

“No” you said sincerely. “I’m quite bored” you added taking another sip. You looked at the bottom of the glass as if it had personally offended you because you weren’t getting drunk.

“Well, we could do something fun” he said pulling you back to reality.

You were about to say something when you saw him look at the door and becoming pale making you wonder if he had seen a ghost.

You turned your head and saw your brother standing at the entrance with the stern expression he used to scare people. The boy quickly mumbled some kind of greeting and disappeared in the living room.

You sighed and kept sipping on your vodka. It wasn’t unusual for your brother to interrupt everyone who tried to flirt with you. Sometimes you got mad at him, but this time you didn’t care.

He joined you. “What’s wrong?” he asked worried.

You sighed and shook your head. “Nothing is wrong; I just can’t bear seeing how you two treat women.”

“Is that it? Didn’t someone or something bother you?”

“I’m just not in the mood for parties. Can I be or do I need to always be in the mood?”

You drunk some more under his worried gaze.

“Do you want to take you home?”

You shook your head and finished your drink. “I’ll go home with the girls. Goodnight.”

You put the cup down and left leaving William standing there astounded.

You made your way to the main entrance through the crowd not even trying to find the girls and got out in the chilly air. You walked to your house, letting the cold weave under your skin and in your bones and head clearing it. Without all that noise, smell and people, the only thing that you could think of was Chris kissing that girl. The words the girls had said before came back to your mind and you thought that it proved how wrong they were. He would never see you as something more then Will’s little sister.

One week later that was still everything you could think about. You didn’t understand why but it was annoying, especially when Chris was around and you could only think of him kissing someone. You were lost in thoughts about why this was bothering you so much when your brother burst in your room without knocking, making you jump in your seat. You knew why he did that. There was only one case that could have him behaving like that. That expression of horror on his face was unmistakable for you.

“He is back, pack your things, you’ll stay at Chris’.” His tone told you he wouldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer.

No matter what, it wasn’t like you to just shut up and do things people told you to do. “Maybe he is changed; I want to talk to him. He was so young, he knows he did something wrong” you began as William started packing your things, knowing you wouldn’t.

“I assure you he is still the same asshole.” Pyjamas, trousers, a jumper, panties, other trousers, bras and other random items were thrown in a bag.

You rolled your eyes.

“You don’t know, I know you never talk to him” you insisted.

“You won’t either.” He fetched a couple of things from the toilet and put them in the bag as well. Then he closed the bag and, ignoring your attempts to argue, he took your hand and lead you out of the room and the flat.

You quickly grabbed your shoes at the entrance, knowing you wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“What about the things for school?”

“I’ll bring them later.”

He only stopped when you reached the car. You were out of breath. He put the bag in the car and climbed in while you did the same.

“You should give him a chance.” He started the car ignoring you.

“I get why you do this and if you don’t want me to talk with him I won’t, but at least you should. He is still our brother.”

“Half-brother and he is not changed.”

“He has friends now and he goes to university, I bet he is” you tried again.

“You won’t change my mind” he said ending the conversation.

You gave up and turned to look out of the window. Houses followed one another before your eyes each similar to the next one.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt” he whispered after a while. “I care too much about you.”

You ignored him, too angry to answer calmly. He sighed and parked in front of Chris’ house. You both got off the car and you took the bag from the back.

It took Chris not more than three minutes to open.

He welcomed you smiling but after seeing your faces and the bag on your side the smile fell. “Nikolai” he simply said earning a nod from William.

“Can you…?” your brother asked making a gesture in your general direction.

“Sure.” Chris nodded and moved from the door to let you in. You entered and left the bag in on the floor next to the door. You took off your shoes and went to the kitchen to have a glass of apple juice you knew the Schistads always had in their fridge. Chris and William talked for a while in hushed tones.

“I’ll bring her things for school later” you heard coming back and sitting on the couch.

“Bye, Y/N” William tried, hoping you weren’t angry at him anymore. You ignored him pretending to be watching the TV.

Chris gave him an apologetic smile. “See you later” he said closing the door and joining you on the sofa.

“Hey, I’m sorry…” he started but you shook your head. “No, I am. Every time you have to host me and spend your free time with me while you could something better” you said softly.

“You know I love to spend time with you, right? There is nothing else in the world I would prefer to do right now than to stay here with you and do anything you would like to.” He caressed your back and you smiled. “Thanks.”

He smiled back at you.

“I love to spend my time with you as well, I would just prefer if it wasn’t always because of Nikolai and William’s fear” you explained.

“He only does it because he is scared of what could happen to you, you’re the most important person in his life, he almost lost you once, he can’t let it happen again.”

“I know, I know… It’s just… Nik deserves another chance, to make things right. He’s never gonna give him that or…” A lump formed in your throat making it difficult for you to talk. Chris drew soothing circles on your back trying to help you calm down. “… or apologise.”

You took a deep breath hoping it would stop you from starting crying but it didn’t. Tears were already rolling down your cheeks. Chris took you in his arms. “ **Please don’t cry** , nobody deserves your tears” he whispered caressing your back and leaving kisses on the top of your head.

You sobbed into his t-shirt already wet with tears.

“S-sorry” you mumbled pulling away and drying your cheeks.

“It’s ok, nothing to be sorry about. I just hate seeing you like that.” He stroked your cheek smiling at you softly.

“What about some sushi?” he proposed knowing how much you loved it. “I heard it takes all the worries away” he added winking at you, remembering what you once had said him to convince him to have sushi. A weird feeling enveloped your stomach but you ignored it, thinking it was due to the mention of food. You smiled and nodded.

You still weren’t talking with William, you were avoiding him and it was somehow incredibly easy even though you lived in the same house. You simply left early in the morning and came back late in the night. At school was quite easy as well. However, avoiding William meant avoiding Chris, since they were always together. You didn’t mind, in fact you preferred it that way because you didn’t know how to react to everything he did and said since the last time you had been at his house. You had slowly come to realise that you liked him. He was everything you could think about. You blushed every time he smiled, or winked or looked in your direction. It was embarrassing; hence, you were glad to have an excuse to stay away from him.

That morning you hadn’t been so lucky. You had met him in the hall; William was nowhere to be seen, so he had stopped you. While you had gone for a brief nod as a greeting, as it had become usual, he had taken your arm and had pulled you aside, near the wall.

“I know you are avoiding him but don’t do the same with me, please.”

That had left you speechless for a moment before you could find something to say. “I… it’s just that you’re always together…”

“I know but… **I just really miss talking with you**.”

Before you could say something, he had spoken again. “Can’t you forgive him? He is so sad without you. Please, just think about it.”

You could only nod. He had smiled and had kissed your cheek making you blushing so bad you were the same colour of the fire extinguisher you would need to stop the blushing. After that he had left with a soft “have a good day” you couldn’t reply to, still in shock.

Now you were walking unsteady up the stairs to your house completely drunk. Drinking being the only thing you could think of to forget everything. Once you reached the top, you took the keys out, dropping them on the floor. You cursed and bent to retrieve them. When you stood to open the door, you found it already open and your brother in the doorway, not looking very happy.

You smiled and waved at him looking like a five-years-old. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come in.” He moved to let you in and you did, stumbling on the doormat. He grabbed you by your elbow and pulled you upright leading you inside. He took your keys and put them away, then closed the door and took you to the kitchen making you sit down at the table. He filled a glass of water and put it in front of you with some bread before sitting next to you. You downed the glass and went for the bread. He got up and filled the glass again.

“Would you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked sitting again.

You munched the bread slowly before replying. “I’m avoiding you because I’m still angry.”

He nodded. “What else?”

“Chris kissed me.”

He was so shocked that he didn’t react at the beginning. Then he paled and stiffened and he tightened his jaws so hard that for one moment you thought he could break his bones.

“On the cheek” you added making him relax instantaneously. Now he looked confused.

“This isn’t strange, is it?”

You shook your head looking a little down. “No, it’s not” you confirmed.

He waited for further explanations but you only chewed on your bread without adding anything, looking at the table with a blank expression.

“Please, tell me what’s going going on, **I’m worried about you**.”

“I will never be good enough” you murmured, more to yourself than to him.

“What are you talking about? You so much more than just ‘enough’” he said taking your hand in his.

You shook your head. You had a blank stare but your eyes were full of tears without you even noticing. “ **If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart** ” you whispered. Your voice was so low it could be taken for a gust of wind. Nevertheless, William heard it and took you in his arms. When he squeezed you to his chest, you burst into tears wetting his t-shirt.

You had forgiven your brother and had started to talk to him again but you still avoided being around Chris as much as possible without being suspicious. However, William didn’t miss it. He had tried to understand the reason of your behaviour for more than a week but when he couldn’t find an answer he started asking questions. You had managed to keep your secret but it was becoming more and more difficult as you slowly accepted that you were falling for Chris. At some point, anyway, it hit him. Seeing you interacting with Chris made him realise your feelings for your best friend.

“You cannot be falling for him” he said as soon as Chris had left.

“What?” you asked looking at him wide-eyed, taken aback.

“You like him; I can see it but remember that he is the guy that uses girls for his own pleasure before breaking their heart”

You snorted crossing your arms. “Really? I thought you were the one to do so. How does it feel? How do you feel knowing your sister likes a boy who doesn’t give a damn about girls and only uses them and that he could do the same with her?” you asked him challenging. “Think about it next time you use a girl and break her heart.” You went to leave the room but he spoke.

“If he does anything to hurt you I will hurt him very bad” he announced.

He didn’t. You knew he would never. Not that he needed to. Chris was always a perfect gentleman to you. However, someone else had hurt him. The Yakuza boys had fought with the Penetrators and they had insisted a lot on Chris, knowing he was William’s best friend. They hadn’t found William, so they had beaten Chris instead, but he had defended him pretty well as he had said when your brother had brought him home.

When you saw him, his face all covered in blood, wounds and bruises, your heart stopped and you froze on the spot. Your brother had to call your name twice before your feet started to move and you went fetching the first aid kit in the bathroom.

You cleaned all his cuts and put cream on his bruises to help them heal. It was hard for you to not get distracted by his eyes and lips and only pay attention to what he was saying, explaining what had happened. William’s dark eyes on the two of you made you feel terribly self-conscious. When you finished, you gave the first aid kit to your brother, instructing him to put it back, happy you could have a break from his scrutinising stare.

“Thank you” Chris whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me” you assured him with a sweet smile.

“Yes, because **you make me feel at home**.”

You didn’t know what to say but he wasn’t finished. “ **I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way**.”

You were about to say something but William came back. “Let’s put him to bed” he suggested. You nodded and offered to help Chris to get up but he refused. “It’s okay, I can do that” he assured. You nodded and whispered a soft ‘goodnight’ he returned with a small smile. William took him to bed and you were left alone in the living room staring into space. You were so deep in your thoughts, you almost jumped when William talked from the door.

“How bad is it?”

You looked at him wide-eyed. “Oh… he will be perfectly fine in a week or so.”

He shook his head and joined you on the sofa. “How bad is your crush?”

“Oh… Well, that won’t be gone in a week nor a month.” You sighed and passed a hand through your hair.

“You know the only reason I’m trying to talk you out of it is because I care for you and I don’t want you to get hurt, right?”

You nodded and he took you in his arms and kissed your head.

“You know it won’t work, right?” you said with a smile making him laugh. “Yeah, I know, you are too stubborn.”

You pinched his side making him jump and laugh. “I’m not stubborn, I’m decisive” you corrected.

“Sure, my stubborn little sister.” He messed your hair making you snort annoyed.

“Stop saying I’m stubborn, let’s talk about where you were while your best friend was being beaten” you said pushing his hand away from your hair.

“It’s time to go to bed” he replied getting up.

“No way!” You pulled him back down on the couch. Your eyes sparkled with an itch curiosity. “Where were you, don’t tell me, let me guess… you were out with a girl.”

He avoided your eyes and you knew you were right. “Do you like her?”

“Y/N” he called your name in his complaining tone, trying once more to get up but you didn’t let his hand free.

“Oh… you do! My heartless brother likes a girl!” you exclaimed excited before looking sternly at him now standing in front of you. “Are you treating her well?”

“I am” he replied, still avoiding meeting your gaze. You squinted trying to understand if he was telling the truth.

“She isn’t interested in me” he capitulated falling back into the couch.

“Why do you think so?” you asked surprised. He was always so sure of himself it was strange to see him so dejected.

“She told me.”

“But she came on a date with you…” you tried to see the bright side.

“I… kind of forced her…”

In that moment something clicked in your head. “You are an asshole and Noora is too intelligent for you, you don’t deserve her and you have no respect for me or my friends. I had begged you to leave my friends alone but you’re forcing Noora to go out with you and to do so you’re using Vilde.” You got up ignoring the tears forming in your eyes and left, deaf on his voice calling you.

Once more you were not talking to your brother. You had tried to convince Noora to tell Vilde everything and to stop seeing your brother. She kept repeating that she was doing it for Vilde. At some point you simply gave up.

You had tried to avoid Chris as well, hoping your crush would vanish if you stayed away from him because as much as you hated to admit it, your brother was right. However, Chris would have none of it. He would smile and wink at you every time making your stomach squeeze and turn and dance in your belly and your cheeks as red as Norwegian flag. When you finally surrendered to the fact that your crush wouldn’t just go away, you decided to stop fighting it.

“How are the bruises?” you asked stopping him in the hallway when he wasn’t with William.

“They are better, thank to you” he said smiling.

You had exchanged a few more words before going to class.

Since then, every time he wasn’t with your brother the two of you would stop to talk for a while. Sometimes it almost seemed to you he ditched William to see you. Most of the times you hugged and he kissed you a lot: on the cheek, on the head, on the forehead, on the nose. You loved it. During those moments you spent with him you couldn’t stop smiling and giggling. Sometimes he flirted jokingly with you and you blushed. You weren’t used to it. He had always treated you like a sister and had never flirted with you, not even as a joke.

William was too busy hiding away with Noora to notice any of it.

“Y/N” you stopped hearing his voice calling you while you were heading out of the school with the girls. You bid them goodbye and waited for him to reach you. You smiled widely and hugged him. “Starbucks?” he asked already knowing the answer. You nodded and he put an arm around your shoulders. On the way you talked non-stop about anything that occurred to you. When you arrived your cheeks hurt because of how much and how widely you had smiled. He kept the door open for you, entering after you. Your conversation continued when you sat at one of the small tables and even when he walked you back home. When you closed the door behind you, your heart beat so fast it seemed you had had too much coffee but you knew you didn’t. Suddenly you realised it was the first time you hanged out with him without William being involved in any way. He wasn’t with you, he hadn’t forced you to stay with Chris because Nikolai was back, he hadn’t left you with him while he fucked a girl or fought with someone, you hadn’t even mentioned him once. That thought made you feel strangely good and guilty at the same time. You scolded yourself, there was nothing you had to feel guilty about, you did nothing wrong.

The vibration of your phone in your pocket brought you back to reality. You took it out while taking of your shoes.

**From Chris:**

I had a great time today

I always have a great time with you

That first “non-date” as you called it in your head was followed by many others. You ate ice cream, pizza, sushi, you went to the park, to the cinema, ice skating, you talked, smiled, laughed and blushed a lot. At some point spending time with Chris had become essential.

At school everything went on as always and you were nothing more than friends, but when it was only the two of you, you felt special. It was like you were the only important person in his life. In those moments you forgot about everything else: your brother and his warnings, all the girls Chris had been with, all the good propositions to not fall for him you had at the beginning.

Parties were completely different. It seemed nothing had changed between the two of you. He still hooked with any girl who hit on him and you felt so bad seeing that that you most of the times made up some excuse not to go. That party, however, was different. You hadn’t found any excuse. It was on the Penetrators’ bus and your friends had been invited too so you went as well.

Eva tried for the whole party to have his attention but she didn’t succeeded. He seemed distracted, until he received a phone call which for some reason mobilised all the boys. Passing by you on his way out Chris urged you to stay inside and you saw your brother do the same with Noora sparing you a quick glance when he followed his best friend outside. You looked at Noora and then at the girls, all of you were confused. You were the first to leave the bus and go looking for them, finding them fighting with the Yakuza boys. You couldn’t believe your eyes. The last straw was seeing your brother hitting a boy on the head with a bottle. You and Noora left, disgusted.

You were pacing around your living room when you heard the door of the flat unlock. You stopped and turned to look at the two boys. You observed them to make sure they weren’t hurt. Once you were sure, you started screaming at them.

“What were you thinking picking a fight with the Yakuza boys? What made you think it would be a good idea?” you asked them while they silently took off their shoes looking guilty.

“We had our reasons to do what we did” William assured, talking to you for the first time in a while.

“So they hurt Chris and you, instead of going to the police, think is a good idea to fight them? When is this thing ending? You could have might have hurt that boy very bad today.”

“He will be fine” he said unconcerned.

It made you even madder. “I have no idea what Noora sees in you but sure as hell she isn’t happy about what happened.”

Chris glared at William before looking back at you. “You’re right, it wasn’t the best thing to do but, please, let us explain.”

You sighed and nodded.

“I need to call Noora” he excused himself leaving the room to go to his bedroom. You sighed annoyed.

Chris offered you an apologetic smile. You sat in the sofa, not as mad as you were before. He sat beside you and started explaining their reasons.

“I know it wasn’t the right thing to do but you know how impulsive I am” he concluded.

You got up and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. He followed you.

“Are you still mad?” he asked while you opened the cupboard and tried to reach one of the glasses. He came closer to you and pressed his chest to your back, reaching one of the glasses without any effort and giving it to you. You felt suddenly incredibly hot.

“I-I always tell William he should put them where I can reach them as well but…” you started babbling. He was still so close to you.

“ **You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad** ” he whispered in your ear making you shivering.

“W-what?” You turned to look at him to make sure you had understood correctly. Your mouth was so close to his you could feel his breath on your lips. In a blink it was replaced by his lips on yours. The kiss started as soft and loving but it got heated soon. He took you in his arms and put you on the counter. He was in between your legs and his right and was on you waist while his left hand was on your thigh. He kept kissing you until you heard steps in the hallway. You pushed him away and jumped off the counter taking the glass and filling it. William entered the room.

“Did you talk with her?” Chris asked right away.

He nodded but before he could add anything, you interjected. “I’m going to bed” you said leaving the two of them.

You weren’t regretting the kiss, which had been wonderful, but you felt stupid for falling in the trap. He would most definitely go back to whoever he liked to fuck. You ignored all his calls and messages and avoided him as much as you could. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“So, what’s happening?” Sana asked sitting across from you in the cafeteria.

“What are you talking about?”

“First you start avoiding your brother and I totally get why but now you’re doing the same with Chris and I get he did something wrong but… I think there is something more than the fight” she explained.

“There is not” you said looking intently at your yogurt.

Sana didn’t believe you and continued staring at you. You looked back at her and rolled your eyes. “He kissed me” you capitulated.

“Kissed like… a real kiss… on the mouth?”

“Yes, tongue and everything” you confirmed.

“You don’t seem happy” she noticed. “I mean you like him, that’s bright as the sun.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “I feel stupid because he clearly doesn’t like me back.”

She rolled her eyes.

“What?” you asked defensive, your yogurt was now forgotten on the table in front of you.

“Are you blind? Didn’t you see how he looks at you? Like you held the world in your hand, like you were the moon, the sun and all the stars at once” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, almost annoyed by all that sweetness.

“Sure, and that’s exactly why he fucks all the girls of the school” you replied crossing your arms and leaning back in your chair looking unimpressed.

“Probably he does because you’re his best friend little sister and he shouldn’t see you as anything more and he doesn’t want to disrespect their friendship or something” she said shrugging her shoulders.

You simply looked back at her. When she understood that you wouldn’t say anything, she did. “You should talk with him” she insisted.

With that conversation in mind you walked back home. You still ignored Chris but you started wondering if you should at least give him a chance to explain himself.

You had been home for five minutes when someone knocked. You went to open, sure it was William who had forgotten the keys but when you opened you found Chris. It took a couple of seconds for you to react.

“William is not at home” you said starting to close the door but he put a hand on it not allowing you to do so.

“I’m here to talk with you.”

“I have nothing to tell you” you replied, still trying to close the door.

“I do, we need to talk about what happened.”

You let the door go and sighed letting him in. “Fine.”

He entered and you closed the door.

“He’s not here, is he?”

You shook your head going to the kitchen. “Tea?” you asked hoping to put off the conversation you knew was coming but knowing you weren’t able to do so.

“Yes, please.” He sat at the table while you filled the tea pot and put it on the fire.

You sighed and turned signalling him to start talking.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

You furrowed your eyebrows.

“You think that for me that kiss meant nothing, that you’re just another girl, but you’re not. You’re special. **You make me feel alive** and you make me happy. I-I love you. I’ve been in love with you for years now but you were William’s little sister and he wouldn’t have forgiven me if I tried to hit on you so I tried to forget you by… well you know” he explained. You could see in his eyes he was telling the truth.

“What’s different now?”

“Now I know you feel the same and it is worth trying. Maybe he will accept it eventually” he said hopeful. “I mean that’s obviously if you want to…” he added unsure when you didn’t say anything.

“I-I… it’s just that I’ve seen how you treat the other girls and I don’t want to be treated like them.”

He stood and came closer to you. “I know you hate that and you’re completely right but I swear I will treat you better than ever. Please, just give me a chance.” He took your hands in his and you lowered your gaze to look at them than you nodded. “Okay” you whispered taking your eyes back to his. He smiled widely causing you to smile as well.

The moment was interrupted by the whistle of the tea pot. The two of you chuckled and you turned off the gas. “Do you still want it?”

He shook his head. “I just want to kiss you now.”

You smiled and blushed. He took your face between his hands slowly reducing the distance between your lips and kissing you.

You and Chris had agreed to not tell William anything but some of the guys had noticed the difference in Chris.

“You’re looking at her again, at least try to leave some clothes on her” Theo told him. Chris’ eyes hadn’t left you for the whole party.

“Shut up.”

“Oh no, he is right, if Will saw you looking at his little sister like that he would have your balls” Julian added sipping his beer.

“Stop it” Chris spit looking at William who was talking to some other boys.

“Look, we are telling this because we care for you. You need to be more subtle if you don’t want him to find out” Theo continued.

Chris sipped his beer bringing his eyes back on you dancing with Vilde and girl Chris. You met his eyes causing you both to smile.

“He can’t” Julian commented. “I mean, look at his heart-shaped eyes!”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“Oh Y/N, I love you so much!” Theo imitated Chris voice, earning a light punch in his stomach from him causing him to sputter the beer he was drinking. The three of them started laughing at that and Chris patted Theo on the back.

For this reason they didn’t notice you making your way towards them.

Julian was the first to acknowledge your presence and he drew his friends’ attention clearing his voice.

“Hey Y/N” he said hugging you. “Hey Julian. Theo” you replied hugging them both. Then you hugged Chris as well and he kissed your cheek.

You pulled away. “Could you take me home?” you asked biting your lower lip.

Theo coughed to hide a chuckle and Julian smirked. Both earned a glare from Chris.

“What will William say?” Julian asked.

“Niko is back” Chris replied and that was enough to stop them from making fun of the situation.

“Sure honey, let’s go” he said smiling. You greeted the two and he took your hand and led you through the crowd to his car.

The following morning Chris was cooking breakfast wearing only his boxers when someone knocked.

“Honey, **have you seen my hoodie?** ” he asked looking for it around the living room.

“ **Nooo** ” you yelled from his bedroom.

He snorted amused. “ **You’re wearing it, aren’t you?** ” he asked putting on a t-shirt instead.

“Maybe.”

He smiled fondly and went to open the door finding William.

“Hey Will…”

“You’re fucking my sister?”

Chris paled. “Look, I-I wanted to tell you but I knew how you would react…” he started.

William grabbed Chris’ t-shirt. “I would have never expected something like that from you.”

You jumped out of the bed and reached them.

“William! Leave him now!” you demanded.

“I told you to be careful with this one and… and now Nikolai tells me you two have an affair” he growled.

“He loves me, I love him. We love each other. We are in a relationship and Chris is a wonderful boyfriend” you hurried to say.

“He is a fuckboy.”

You rolled your eyes and crossed you arms.

“So were you before dating Noora but you’re in love with her now and you are different now, aren’t you?” you retorted.

“Do you love her?” he asked Chris who nodded right away. “I love her, I have for a long time but I didn’t want to hurt you and I thought she didn’t feel the same.”

“Does he make you happy?” he asked you. You nodded. “Very.”

Only then he let go off Chris. “If you hurt her, I’ll kill you” he warned him making you sighing. “William, stop, seriously, that’s ridiculous” you commented starting to lay the table for the breakfast. “Are you staying for breakfast?” you asked. He nodded and took off his shoes and coat.

Chris sighed relieved and closed the door joining the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
